puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts of the Seven Seas
Founded on March 20, 2005, by the mighty pirate Lorthar, Ghosts of the Seven Seas grew in fame to become one of the finest crews in all the ocean. By fall of that year, Lorthar bid farewell and went into semi-retirement leaving longtime mates in charge as senior officers. Upon his return in January 2006, he again took control of the Ghosts and began the flag El Cazador. Again slipping into retirement in the spring of 2006, he appointed Berzerker as Captain and in August, 2007 the crew joined the Great Flag, RiddleMakers. Lorthar has since returned and now resides as a senior officer of Ghosts of the Seven Seas. Role play and elaborate ceremonies are a part of the Ghosts experience. = Public Statement = Ahoy me hearties! Welcome to the Ghosts of the Seven Seas crew, where Pillaging is fun fer all, don't ruin it fer others! Having FUN is our Primary Goal. Please NO cursing or spamming. The Ghosts of the Seven Seas reside in the Great Flag, RiddleMakers. Crewmates should be registering in the Flag Forum. Click on the forums, make a user name (use yer Pirate name), then send a PM to Berzerker on the message boards or a /tell in game to be added to OUR crew forums. = PIRATE Code = A few Rules ye should know: Notice to Jobbers LEAVING DURING BATTLE WILL GET YE A -1 ON YER BOOTY SHARE!! Ye should be telling the XO or bnavver if ye are AFK (away from keyboard) or need to jump ship or ye will face the plank. If ye are planked, yer booty will be less one share. RULE ONE ALL mates should be asking fer permission to board (PTB) any ship (e.g., PTB Living Sardine?) Wait fer a reply, if none is granted, the ship is either in battle, full, busy memming routes, or the crew aboard is too occupied to have time to answer. If ye board without asking, ye will be PLANKED immediately. If ye argue or make a stink about it then that will be considered insubordination and could result in demotion or expulsion. This rule does not apply to OPEN BOARDING calls. At these times, just hop on, mate, and join in on the pillaging fun. RULE TWO Whilst pillaging - there will be NO LEAVING during battle! Desertion automatically gets you (-1) booty division and black listed. DO NOT LAZE or ye will get PLANKED. Planking automatically gets ye (-1) booty division and black listed. This puts precious hold and the booty at risk! If ye need to leave during a pillage, ye will be paid for the battles ye took part in whether ye are on or offline RULE THREE Be HELPFUL and RESPECTFUL to all mates. pirates who be new to the game need more than a bit o' luck to help them on their way. Respect shall always be paid to yer fellow mates and orders from higher ranking officers shall always be followed. = Promotion Requirements = CABIN PERSON: Any mate participating in a pillage as a jobber with our crew is welcome to become a full member. This means being a good jobber and not a nuisance to anyone in the crew. Just ask the Liason or Officer in Charge. PIRATE: Becoming a Pirate in this crew requires effort. Ye must maintain a high level of diligence while pillaging. Ye must have at least 1 GRAND-MASTER in the piracy skills and the rest at least BROAD in experience. The piracy skills are sailing, carpentry and bilging. Once you have achieved GM you must then defeat a GM swabby in both swordfighting and rumbling while an officer watches. Our pirates are considered to be the Elite and any promotion is highly valued because they are well earned. But do not despair our Pirates get the same share as the Captain. We have found that hard work gives us our greatest strength and bond. OFFICER: Ye must be an exemplary pirate (Always be willing to pillage, and be ready to help the officer in charge). Ye must have at least 1 LEGENDARY or 3 GRAND MASTER's as well as SOLID experience in the piracy skills, including navigation and gunning. You need to be at least BROAD in sword fighting and rumble. Lastly, ye must be the owner of at least ONE ship. Obviously this requires a commitment and a certain degree of skill to obtain. Making the rank of Officer in the Ghosts is a tremendous achievement that resonates with true authority. Every member of the crew holds this rank in high esteem. Officers are encouraged to take out their own vessels and run pillages for the crew. = External Links = Flag Website Flag Forum